New Beginnings
by Baby-Faced-SoulStealer
Summary: Truth Tsuneo is a selfish and greedy self-made business man, who has everything- wealth, a beautiful wife, and a lot of friends. His life is going great until his past comes back to haunt him when a young girl named Fine Sunia appears on his doorstep, claiming to be his daughter. Now, as his life falls apart, he needs to figure out how to bring together the family he rejected.


He had it all- anything a man could ask for. A beautiful wife, a successful business, a large circle of friends and nothing to worry him like kids. He didn't really like kids anyways- they would only get in the way of his work. And he didn't want anything to stop him from being as successful as possible. He just didn't account for one thing.

It was originally a normal day. He was slicking back his hair with gel and a comb as he found that looking his best _made_ him the best. He was adjusting his tie when he felt arms circle around him.

"Look at my strong husband getting ready for work. Looking handsome Darling."

"Thank you Lily." He said as he brushed his wife off and picked up his briefcase, holding it over his shoulder confidently."I have to get going now. I want to be there early to get the people that come late."

"Do you have to be so hard on them? I mean sure they're a few minutes late but do you have to dock their pay so much for that?" Lily questioned as she followed him down the stairs.

"Not showing up on time wastes money and if they're going to waste _my_ money," His smile turned venomous."I might as well take their money to replace it."

Lily sighed at her greedy husband before noticing how he didn't enter the dining room."Aren't you having breakfast? I made it for you."

"How often do I have to tell you then that _time is money_? Wasting time eating a breakfast _out of love_ won't help my business. Package it in some kitchen containers and _maybe_ I'll eat it later." He looked at himself once more in the mirror, smiling at his looks." Good bye, Lily. I have to get to work."

Lily sighed internally." Good bye, Truth. Have a good day at work."

"I always do." He responded with a smile as he picked up the car keys to his expensive sports car and left the house to go to work, taking the time to admire himself once more in the mirror.

He drove off to work and he calmly laid back in his seat. Along the way, he saw the same people he saw every day, sweeping in front of buildings or rushing to get to work. He even saw one of his newer employees so he pulled over and honked the horn.

"Lawrence, need a ride?" Truth asked as he smiled at Lawrence.

Lawrence stared before grinning widely."Yes sir!" Lawrence moved to enter the car, thankful that his employer wasn't as bad as his co workers made him seem. His co workers said he was cruel, selfish, cocky, greedy, and enjoyed laughing at other's misfortunes. But Lawrence saw the opposite in the smile he was given.

He reached for the door handle when suddenly, Truth pulled the car away, making Lawrence fall into a puddle underneath the car. The new suit that Lawrence was wearing was instantly muddied and he looked up in horror at his employer who laughed as he drove away. "Good luck finding a ride!" He shouted as he sped away faster." Don't be late for work!"

After leaving Lawrence in all his misery, Truth pulled into his executive parking space- the one that he made sure _everyone_ knew was his. He even cleared several spaces _around_ his to avoid anyone's car touching his. This led to problems for the car-owning employees who often struggled to find a space to park since he took most of them. He stepped out, picked up his briefcase, and walked into his building.

Upon entering, every employee straightened up and checked themselves to ensure they were up to his standards. Ties had to be straight, work had to be done, and not a single cubicle should be messy or unclean. The employees sat up straight and waited nervously for him to pass and say that they were clear- which never happened. There was always something wrong so there was always punishments. A tie that was just one centimeter off was punished with a workload to make even the hardest of workers run crying home to their families. The employees' postures faltered when Truth began listing problems that each of them had.

"Liza, what have I said about coffee at work? Jeremy, why is your workload not up to the correct amount? Ronald, that tie is 2.34 centimeters off. _Fix it, all of you!_ And for the love of Grace, Ricky, stop sweating like a pig! Should I just dump mud in your cubicle? I bet you'd be _right at home!_ "

Ricky felt tears well up in his eyes at the insult."I-I-It's a medical condition sir…"

"Oh, a medical condition huh? Is it called being a fata**? If so, then cutting down on the cookies might help."The employees hid in their cubicles, in fear of the same treatment as Ricky, who, in a fit of tears, ran out of the building."That exercise might help!" Truth whipped back to the rest with a deadly look."Anyone else? No? Then get back to work and fix yourself before my next inspection. Who knows when it could be? Maybe 5 minutes or several hours." He then entered his office with an evil smirk."That work better be done. Because _time is money!_ "

"Y-Yes sir!"

The employees jumped back to work, hoping to finish as soon as possible to avoid a punishment. Meanwhile, in his office, Truth checked to see who was a minute or more late to work- if you punched in, even a second after the correct time, you were late and he docked your pay for that- and he wasn't gentle when doing so. He grinned to himself as he piled up more and more of his employees pay for himself- time certainly was money for him as time led to a better present and then a better future. Truth just didn't think the 'past' aspect of time would come back to bite him.

 _~Time skip~_

Truth packed his briefcase at the end of the day, so he could head home. There was a message from Lily on his phone saying that her mother had fallen sick and she needed to stay and take care of her there so she left as soon as possible.

' _I don't know how long I'll be gone so I left today to lower the amount of time I spend there. Because, as you say, time is money.'_

He smiled internally at her recognition of his motto and he told her to pay attention to her mother as much as possible- mostly because Lily distracted him too much from work and he didn't mind having her away for a while. Just as he was about to leave, an employee entered his office- the employee was Luis, a man who has been working there for a while, along with his wife, Terra. He walked in normally, wringing his hands and looking nervous.

"Um, sir? I-I had a question for you…"

"What is it? Don't waste my time Luis."

"O-Okay. Well you see, my wife and I were wondering if you could give us a raise. W-We're behind on our bills and we really need the money to keep our house. So we hoped you could just give us the extra money we need…"

"Sure."

"R-Really? You're really going to…?"

"Of course." Truth sat down once again at his desk as he began to type on the computer." I'll give you a loan to pay off your debts."

"A l-l-loan? B-But I asked for a raise…"

"I don't give raises. What's the point of giving something that doesn't benefit me? I'll give you this loan and you can pay me back."

"P-Pay you back?!"

" _With interest_."

"But we can't afford that!"

"Then you should have thought about that beforehand." He turned off his computer and finished packing up." It's a tough world, Luis. We can't always get what we want. Now, go home. You know I don't pay overtime."

Luis stood trembling out of both fear and anger before turning around and leaving with Terra. As they walked away, Luis told her how he didn't succeed and Terra's shoulders dropped as she began to cry on his shoulder. He whispered that it would be okay and that they would get the money elsewhere. While they walked in their misery, Truth confidently walked to his car and went home with a wide grin on his face. He got home, glad to have no Lily to disturb him, and he ate dinner by himself before going to bed, ready for the next morning.

Usually, he wakes up at 7:00 exactly but, at 6:43, there was a knock at the door. Truth sighed- he didn't want to lose his sleep so he tried to ignore it but the knocking wouldn't stop. Finally, very annoyed, Truth got up, put on his robe, combed his hair back, and went to answer the door. He looked around after opening the door and just when he was about to close it he glanced down. A young girl with red hair in pigtails, ruby red eyes, and ratty clothing was standing on his porch.

"Listen kid, I don't want any Girl Scout cookies. So take me off your list and lea-"

The girl interrupted him, something that no one often did."A-Are you Truth Tsuneo?"

"Yeah? Why do you ask?"

The girl's face lit up at his response."M-My name is Fine Sunia! I'm 10 years old and was born July 25th in the city of Seraphine, in the Wonder Hospital." Fine looked at him as if he should know this.

The city of Seraphine was familiar to Truth- he was born and raised there until he left when he was 19. But why was this girl here on his doorstep?"Why are you telling me all this? I don't even know you."

Fine's face fell before she looked up again with a smile." Let me restart. My name is Fine Sunia and I'm your daughter."


End file.
